¿Quién soy?
by StarBoom
Summary: Valentina a sufrido en su pasado en el Instituto Sweet Amoris.¿Que pasara cuando regrese a el completamente cambiada y con solo rencor y odio en su corazón? ¿Las personas que la hicieron sufrir podran obtener su perdon? ¿Valentina descubrira quien es en realidad? Una historia con líos de amor y amistad, confusion y dolor, ¿Que le esperara a nuestra protagonista? Pasen y descubranlo
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

¿Quién soy?, esa era la pregunta que me hacia todos los días...¿Cuál es mi nombre? ja como si eso importara, pero lo dire...Me llamo Valentina pero mis "AMIGOS" me dicen Vale. En estos momentos me encuentro en Francia discutiendo con mis padres, ¿por qué?¿comó llegue aquí? bueno pues eso lo dire mas adelante...Hola soy Valentina Morphin, tengo 16 años y pronto cumprire 17, soy morena clara, ojos color avellana y mi cabello es de color negro, me lo deje crecer pues antes lo tenia a la medida de los hmbros y en la actualidad lo tengo a tope con mis caderas.

Mi personalidad? en realidad ni yo misma lo se, en la escuela soy fria y cortante, no me gustan las tonterias ni las personas cursis, tampoco soy muy sociable pues a las chicas no les gusta "mi personalidad" ya que ellas se las pasan hablando solo de chicos y a mi no me interesa ese tema despues de lo que me paso y prefiero infocarme en mis estudios (que por cierto soy la mejor alumna de la clase y la mejor estudiante del colegio),cuando voy al instituto me visto de una manera tipo rock , nose si me gusta tener esta personalidad en el colegio pero se podria decir que la uso como escudo para protejerme de las personas que me hacen daño, despues de todo a estas alturas no puedo confiar en nadie despues de lo que me hicieron, poreso solo tengo una mejor amiga llamada Amy es muy tierna y linda y a la mayoria de los chicos les gusta pero a ella tampoco le interesa, es mi unica amiga y se que puedo confiar en ella pues me lo ha demostrado.

En casa me comporto totalmente diferente que en el instituto pues soy tierna y me comporto como una bebe con mis padres, no me gusta separarme de ellos y siempre me peleo como niña chiquta con mi hermanito de 5 años, me visto con lo primero que encuentre y me peino con una trenza de lado y como no me interesa como me veo muchas veces mi abuela me regaña, pues dice que soy una mujer y que como tal me tengo que arreglar y no me tengo que descuidar, tampoco se si me gusta esa personalidad pues aveces me canso de que mis padres me vean como una jovencita inmadura, pero tengo miedo a caambiar pues lo he intentado y se preocupan por mi.

Y finalmente con mi abuela intento ser un poco seria y no ser tan inmadura , cuidar mi aspecto y peinarme mas bonito, me visto con la ropa que ella me compra cuando voy a su casa de visita pues no le gusta la ropa que yo tengo, siempre me compra ropa colorida y femenina que se adapte y se vea bien en mi cuerpo pues le gusta que me vea lo mejor posible, sinceramente no estoy acostubrada a usar ese tipo de ropa pero me gusta como me veo con ella aunque siempre diga que no.

Poreso estoy confundida y no se bien cual es mi verdadera personalidad ya que entre las 3 hay algo que me gusta, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que odio a los amigos falsos y la hipocresia. Lo que si es que estoy segura de algunas cosas que me gustan como ver anime, jugar videojuegos, leer , dibujar, cantar aunque nadie me ha escuchado, amo escuchar musica y se tocar la guitarra acustica y electrica y soy buena escribiendo ( poemas, cuentos, canciones etc), y soy una persona llena de rencor. Pero basta de hablar de como soy y de lo que me gusta y no, ahora les contare como es que llegue a Francia, porque discuto con mis padres y porque es que guardo tanto rencor en mi corazón...

Hace 2 años estudiaba en el instituto Sweet Amoris hasta 2do de secundaria, el cual se encuentra en Tokyo, que es donde naci y vivia, tenia el pelo hasta los hombros pero lo tenia muy descuidado, no me gustaba maquillarme y usaba lentes, mis compañeros se burlaban de mi y decian que era muy fea y una nerd, habia veces que me hacian llorar pero tenia a mis pocos "AMIGOS" que me "apoyaban", mi mejor amiga se llamaba Rosalya, una chica de pelo blanco extremadamente largo y tenia unos ojos color ambar que enamoraban a todos, era la chica mas popular del instituto y todos los chicos estaban enamorados de ella pero nunca les hizo caso, pues ya tenia novio un famoso diseñador de modas llamado leigh. Yo tambien tenia un novio el cual se llamaba Castiel y era el chico ma popular de la escuela, curiosamente los pocos amigos que tenia eran los mas populares ¿raro no? que alguien como ellos se juntaran con aguien como yo... mis "AMIGOS" se llamaban Lyssandro, Nathaniel, Violeta, Kim, Iris, Ken y Melody, claro obviamente Rosalya y Castiel, pero esa no era una amistad sino que todo fue por conveniencia y apuestas...

Me entere de todo el día de mi cumpleaños ya que...


	2. Cumpleaños, Traición y Inicio

**Capitulo 1: Cumpleaños , Traición, Cambio y Inicio**

 _POV Vale_

 _Me entere de todo el día de mi cumpleaños ya que..._

 _Flashback_

Llegue al Instituto muy rapido pues estaba emocionada ya que era mi cumpleaños y Rosalya me dijo que me tenia una sorpresa, pero durante todas las clases y el receso no vi a ninguno de mis amigos asi que decidi ir al finalizar las clases a casa de Rosalya. Cuando llegue pude escuchar atravez de la puerta a Rosalya y me quede escuchando su conversación el cual fue mi peor error y a la vez algo que agradesco.

\- Me hubiera gustado ir al Instituto a ver a la tonta de Valentina emocionada y comportandose como una estupida por su cumpleaños- Esa era Rosalya y no podia creer que dijiera esas palabras pero no estaba sola habian mas personas y queria saber que mas pensaban de mi.

\- Tranquila Rosalya sabes que no podiamos ir al Instituto porque la tonta de Vale esperaba un regalo, ademas hoy acaba la apuesta y ya no tenemos porque juntarnos con esa nerd- porque, esas eran palabras de uno de mis mejores amigos (Ken, que era igual que yo y despues de un tiempo cambio y se hizo popular).

\- Lo que mas me pesa es que ya no nos podremos aprovechar de ella y su dinero- No eso no podia estar pasando Castiel mi novio y mis amigos solo me querian por mi dinero (olvide decirlo pero mi familia es una de las mas ricas del pais) (sin poder evitarlo lagrimas espezaron a caer de mis ojos ).

\- Sierto, enserio no me cabe en la cabeza como es que es tan estupida como para pensar que nosotros los mas populares nos juntariamos con alguien como ella.- Esa fue Melody y al parecer ahi estaban todas las personas las cuales crei que eran mis "AMIGOS" los cuales solo decian cosas horribles de mi.

No pude mas y sali corriendo de ahi con lagrimas en mis ojos y me decia una y otra vez que los amigos no existen, que nunca mas confiaria en alguien que no se lo mereciera y que jamas perdonaria a personas como ellos.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me encerre en mi habitacion llore casi todo el dia pero me di cuenta que no se lo merecian por lo que les dije a mis padres lo que paso y que me queria ir de aqui pero no por ser cobarde si no porque queria cambiar mi aspecto fisico y volverme mas fuerte emocionalmente para demostrale a todos que nadie se podia burlar de mi.

A la mañana siguiente me fui con mis padres a Francia donde cambie mucho mi look y fisico. Me quite los lentes y me puse lentes de contacto, como era un poco gordita baje de peso y me puse muy delgada que todos decian que tenia cuerpo de modelo pues los 2 años que dure en Francia mi cuerpo se desarrollo, me deje crecer el pelo y cuando hiba al insituto me comportaba fria y cortante siempre hiba muy bien arreglada aunque en casa no fuera asi y me maquillaba, no mucho pues no me gustaba exagerar pero en la escuela era la mas popular y envidiada por las chicas aunque a estas no les gustara mi forma de ser.

Fin del _Flashback_

POV Vale

En estos momentos estoy discutiendo con mis padres porque quieren que regrese a Tokyo al Instituto Sweet Amoris pues ademas de secundaria era preparatoria y segun recuerdo las personas que me lastimaron estudiarian ahi.

POV Normal

\- Vamos hija es hora de que los enfrentes no tienes porque tener miedo recuerda que vales mucho y si alguien te vuelve a lastimar nos tienes a nosotros-dijo la mama de Valentina.

\- Si hija no permitire que nadie te haga daño nunca mas y siempre estaremos para ti, sabes que tenemos que volver a Tokyo porque tengo que trabajar alla pero no puedo ir si tu no vas con nosotros- dijo su padre.

\- Mamá, papá, no es por miedo ni porque no quiera que me hagan sufrir, ya nadie me volvera a hacer llorar, no puedo creer en ninguno de ellos y se que siempre contare con ustedes... creo que tienes razón no puedo impedir que papá no trabaje y esta bien acepto que volvamos a Tokyo, haci les voy a demostrar quien soy ahora y que nadie se volvera a meter conmigo (aunque no estoy segura todavia )

\- Bien entonces mañana temprano regresaremos a Tokyo asi que preparate hija-dijo su madre.

POV Vale

Fui a preparar mi maleta para mañana, estoy confundida y nose como deberia comportarme con ellos, creo que lo mejor sera alejarme y no hablar con ninguno de ellos porque apesar del tiempo los odio y no puedo perdonarlos y si estoy cerca nose de que seria capaz para cobrar venganza.

\- Bien ya he terminado, lo mejor sera ir a dormir y esperar para saber que pasara mañana.

* * *

 **Hola...Soy nueva en esto y esta es mi primera historia por lo que espero sus raviews y perdonen por la falta de ortografia :)**


	3. Capitulo 2: Ojos que hipnotizan

**Holaa... ya consegui los OC´s que necesitaba por facebook por lo que ya puedo continuar la historia**

 **asi que espero que les guste ( aunque la historia va pesima ) :p**

 **Vale POV**

Estaba durmiendo cuando repentinamente escuche como alguien entraba a mi cuarto por lo que supuse que eran mis padres y estaba en lo correcto

\- Hija despierta ya es hora de que te levantes el vuelo sale templano, arreglate para poder irnos, tu papá y yo ya estamos listos solo faltas tu.-mi mama me dijo eso y despues empezo a moverme para que me levantara.

\- 5 minutos mas- dije y me volvi a tapar.

-Tu nunca cambiaras verdad, hija tienes 16 años, en unos meses mas vas a complir 17, creo que no tengo otra opción para levantarte aparte de-mi mama empezo a jalarme de los pies y como yo intentaba soltarme de su agarre comenze a patalear, pero de tanto que nos movimos cai al suelo.

...

°_ °...-Creo que mejor me voy-mi mama salio corriendo de la habitacion, ella me conose muy bien y sabe como me pongo cuando me enojo (sin evitarlo cuando me enojo tengo mucha fuerza en los brazos y piernas por lo que aveces cuando juego luchas con mi hermano mayo lo lastimo)

Me rei cuando mama se fue, no me puedo enojar cuando esta conmigo, pues apesar de que mi familia es millonaria tratamos de no ser muy notorios ante eso, no toda la gente sabe que somos ricos pues nosotros preferimos vivir en departamentos ¿Por qué si tenemos dinero?...bueno pues mi familia es muy humilde y no nos gusta presumir, se podria decir que somos como una familia normal y estoy feliz de que asi sean mis papás (exepto dias importantes).

Termine de arreglarme, me puse uno de los conjuntos que mi abuela me compro el cual me gustaba mucho era un vestido corto (una mano mas arriba de las rodillas) color zafiro, era ajustado de arriba por lo que hacia notar mi cuerpo bien formado y suelto de la parte de abajo,era de tirantes y para adornar tenia un cinturon color negro..me puse unas botas largas negras que llegaban un poco mas abjo de mis plache el pelo y me lo deje suelto y me puse un collar negro con la forma de una Luna...

Baje de mi cuarto con mis maletas en la mano y mi padre dijo que ya era hora de irnos por lo que di una ultima mirada a la casa y suspire...

Llegamos al aeropuerto y mis padres dijieron que irian a comprar los boletos, que me sentara porque tardarian ya que habia mucha fila. Me fui a sentar a un lugar alejado de las personas para poder escuchar mi musica en paz y cuando encontre un lugar donde no habia nadie decidi sacr mis cascos y ponerme a escuchar musica...como no habia nadie sin darme cuenta comenze a cantar y cerre mis ojos...

 **Solo se que talvez esta es mi vida,**

 **ser asi, porque asi me siento perdida,**

 **Yo me pregunte que hare con los demas**

 **y que pasa si mañana ellos no me reconoseran ...**

 **Quisiera cambiar nose si es lo correcto,**

 **ya no ser igual, nose si es lo correcto...**

 **Que importa lo que piensen de mi,**

 **que importa porque soy muy feliz.**

 **Yo soy asi, yo soy asi...**

Estaba apunto de seguir cantando pero senti que alguien estaba viendome por lo que habri los ojos y me encontre con una mirada que me hipnotizo... Esos ojos color gris eran hermosos pero algo no estaba bien esa mirada no tenia brillo, esa mirada estaba vacia... Cuando sali de mis pensamientos vi a quien cargaba esa mirada vacia y para mi sorpresa era un muchacho, parecia un poco mas grande que yo, era de tez blanca, cabello blanco y esos ojos que hipnotizaban pero solo alguien que lo mirara fijamente se daria cuenta de que guardaba dolor...Enrealidad era muy guapo...°_°...dije guapo, no no no, no puede ser en que pienso tengo que olvidar eso...Seguia con mis pensamientos hasta que el me hablo y dijo:

-Parece que ademas de ser linda tienes un hermosa voz...¿Cómo se llama señorita?- hermosa voz?...¡LINDA! me siento tan nerviosa porque me siento haci me hablo y no pude evitar sonrojarme...ademas era la primera persona que me habia escuchado cantar...seguro es por eso.

\- E-eh yo soy Va-Valentina y gra-gracias- (que verguenza ¿porque estoy tartamudeando)

-Mucho gusto señorita yo soy Damian.

-Es un placer...-(me quede sin palabras ...alguien mateme nose que hacer)

Cuando Damian estaba apunto de hablar alguien nos interrumpio...

-Hijaaaa... te he estado buscando ya es hora de irnos ya tengo los boletos y como somos primera clase subimos primero ¡vamonos!-Mi mama no me dio ni tiempo de decir una palabra porque me agarro del brazo y hizo que nos fueramos...

Abordamos el avión y en todo el camino solo pensaba en 2 cosa...La primera, en si cuando llegue a tokyo y entre al Instituto ellos esten ahi y la segunda en Damian...ashhh no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza y eso que ya nunca lo volvere a ver, tengo que olvidarlo...

Llegamos a Tokyo y comenze a sentirme nerviosa...pero luego senti mas seguridad pues estaba con mi familia y estarian a mi lado...Estabamos camino a casa, yo solo podia ver por la ventanilla del carro, en los 2 años que pasaron Tokyo habia cambiado muchisimo casi ni lo reconoseria y varios recuerdos vinieron a mi mente y cuando menos lo pense llegamos a mi nueva hogar...

No me lo ubiera imaginado jamas no entiendo que paso lo que yo pense que seria una casa pequeña termino siendo una mansion, claro no tan grande como la de mi abuela pero era muy muy grande, ya estaba acostumbrada por mi abuela...vi a mi padre con cara de ¿? y el solo dijo:

\- Hijos (recuerden que tengo 2 hermanos) su abuela ya hablo con nosotros y dijo que tenemos que cambiar-cambiar? a que se referia con eso?

-Lo que su padre quiere decir es que ahora viviremos como gente rica...claro no nos malentiendan no tienen que ser groseron con nadie, ni presumir lo que tienen solo se vestira y viviran como gente rica...pero eso no cambia la forma en que nos comportemos con ustedes.

Mis hermanos y yo no opinamos nada, teniamos que asimilar la situacion asi que fuimos a nuestras habitaciones...desempaque mis cosas y me prepare para lo que seguiria la proxima semana...Instituto Sweet Amoris.

 **Bueno espero que les gustara pronto subire el capitulo que sigue**

 **perdon por la mala ortografia XD**

 **hasta luegoo**


	4. Capitulo 4: Instituto Sweet Amoris

**Bien aqui esta el capitulo 3 de la historia**

 **Espero les guste ;)**

 **Capitulo 3: Instituto Sweet Amoris**

 **POV Vale**

Habia pasado una semana desde que llegamos a Tokyo, fue facil acostumbrarnos a la casa pero por lo menos yo no me acostumbro a la ropa...ahora tengo que usar en la casa vestidos elegante y costosos (gracias a mi abuela) y cuando salga simpre bien vestida y arreglada, no me molestaba pues la ropa era muy bonita solo que me siento incomoda pues todvia no me acostumbro...Pero dejando eso de lado ya mañana tendre que entrar al Instituto...Me la he pasado pensando toda la semana y ya me decidi.

No voy a dejar que me vuelvan a pisotear, no los voy a perdonar, no voy a confiar en lo que me digan, y de alguna manera voy a conseguir mi venganza...Si los veo los ignoro, puedo ser linda con las personas mas cercanas a mi pero con personas tan estupidas e hipocritas como esas jamas...¿Quién soy?...esa pregunta gira una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero se quien sere en el colegio...sere fria y desinteresada...no me interesa tener amigos en ese tonto Instituto y si consigo algun amigo sera porque me quieren de la manera que soy en la escuela, porque no les interesa mi dinero y porque me apoyaran cuando los necesite...Preparense porque ya no soy la misma chiquilla llorona y estupida...

\- Riiiinnnn, Riiiiinnnn,Riiiinnnn (pesimo sonido de alarma)-La alarma de mi relog estaba sonando por lo que me levante y fui a bañar

Sali de bañarme y comense a cambiarme, me puse unos jeans de cuero ajustados que hacian notar mi cadera,una camisa ajustada a mi cuerpo blanca de tirantes con una chaqueta de cuero la cuan en la parte de atras decia "TOMAME" con letras blancas y unas botas largas de cuero negro...Para complementar ,en la parte de los bolsillos de mi pantalon puse pequeñas cadenas,una pulsera de oro y unos aretes de diamante bañados en oro blanco..me maquille un poco y decidi enchinarme el pelo dejandomelo suelto...Bien ya estaba lista y ahora solo tengo que bajar a desayunar.

Cuando termine de desayunar el chofer me llevo al Instituto...cuando llegue era el centro de atención pues como me dejaron en la entrada todos me miraban, baje del carro y medio Instituto estaba preguntando si era millonaria, si queria ser sus amigas etc..

\- Quitense que no tengo todo su tiempo y no gracias no me interesa ser amiga de ninguno de ustedes ni de nadie- al decir esto comenze a pasar sobre ellos para ir a la sala de delegados...Nathaniel era el delegado en secundaria por lo que no me sorprenderia que aqui tambien lo fuera...

 **POV Rosalya**

Estaba con Castiel,Lyssandro y Violeta cuando vimos como de una limosina estaba bajando una chica, no pudimos ver bien como era pues rapidamente montones de chicos y chicas comenzaron a hacercarse a ella y claro que yo no me quedaria atras asi que decidir arrastrar a Violeta conmigo para ver quien era pero solo puedimos escuchar a la chica decir:

-Quitense que no tengo todo su tiempo y no gracias no me interesa ser amiga de ninguno de ustedes ni de nadie- cuando dijo eso comenzo a hacer a todos a un lado y se fue,solo alcanse a verla de espalda pero con la ropa que tenia puesta lo unico que pense es que seria otra Castiel...aunque en realidad esa ropa se le veia muy bien como era muy ajustada hacia notar su tan envidiable cuerpo...algo que me enfurecio y a la vez se me vino una idea.

\- Woow parece que alguien te quitara el lugar en popularidad Rosalya-dijo Castiel...y tenia razón con solo verla todos se le amontonaron, pero yo ya nenia un plan..

\- Callate maldito Andres!...aunque lo dudes ya se me ocurrio algo, hay que jugar con ella como cuando jugamos con la estupida dee Vale, se ve que es millonaria y ella si es hermosa aunque me noja admitirlo, podremos ganar mucha mas popularidad de la que ya tenemos y uno de ustedes o Kentin o Nathaniel tiene que enamorarla...y ¿que piensan?

-No creen que eso ya es pasarse, ya lo hicimos con Vale y no sabemos que paso con ella...- que le pasa a Lyssandro, despues de su cumpleaños es muy delicado con el tema de Valentina...Sera que se enamoro de esa tonta!

-Lyssandro acaso no lo entiendes vamos amigo sera divertido ademas ella si que es hermosa...Yo acepto Rosalya creo que ser sus "AMIGOS" podria traernos muchas ventajas- dijo Castiel

-Pues yo opino igual que Castiel, sera divertido jugar una vez mas con una idiota-dijo Violeta

 **POV Lyssandro**

Despues de lo que dijo Violeta decidi irme sin decir palabra...yo ya no quiero jugar con los sentimientos de una chica, como quisiera volver a ver a Val, despues de que se fue me di cuenta de que me enamore de ella y todavia la amo pero necesito pedirle perdon para librarme de esta culpa.

 **POV Vale**

Llegue a la sala de delegados y como lo supuse el delegado principal seguia siendo Nathaniel...Cuando lo vi senti tanto odio y desprecio sentia como esa parte de mi buena y amable estaba desapareciendo, entonce el se dirigio hacia mi viendo sus papeles pues no me estaba dando la cara..

-Disculpa estoy muy ocupado pero ¿que necesitas?-dijo Nathaniel aun viendo sus papeles

-Soy la nueva solo necesito confirmar mi inscripcion pero veo que no te interesa porque no me miras a la cara-dije esperando que volteara a verme para decirle unas cuantas palabras.

-Disculpa pero ya te dije que estoy ocupado pero creo que no entiendes esas palabras...la nueva eh deja reviso tu inscripcion-comenzo a revisar unos papeles los cuales supongo que eran mis datos cuando de repente volteo a verme- VALENTINA MORPHIN! no puede ser tu eres Vale?-dijo tirando sus papeles y mirandome de arriba a bajo-QUE TE PASO?PORQUE ESTAS VESTIDA ASI?

-Si soy yo y veo que tu sigues siendo el mismo delegado estupido e hipocrita que eras antes...¡Y ME PREGUNTAS QUE ME PASO!¡CAMBIE!MI FISICO Y MI FORMA DE SER, YA NO SOY ESA GORDA Y FEA NERD DE LA QUE TODOS SE BURLABAN Y NO DEJARE QUE SE METAN CON MIGO..HACI QUE SOLO DIME DE UNA MALDITA Y ESTUPIDA VEZ CUAL SERA MI CLASE!

-s-si e-es la cl-clase A

-Ja veo que te comio la lengua el raton no?...a y por cierto tengo un regalo para ti y pronto para tus demas amiguitos-cuando termine de decirle eso le di un puñetazo en su estomago que seguro nunca en su vida olvidara pues lo deje tirado en el suelo, recuerden que cuando me enojo no puedo controlar mi fuerza, pero esta vez si me sirvio y muuy bien.

Sali de ahi y me dirigi a la clase que me correspondia dejando a Nathaniel tirado en el piso, en realidad no me importo pero quiero desquitarme mas...Llegue a mi clase y cuando pase entre todos mis compañeros estaban las personas que me hicieron daño en el pasado...Ufff creo que en el receso habra muchas personas en la enfermeria...

 **Gracias por sus raviews y por leer :D**


	5. Capitulo 5: ¿Amiga?

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de ¿quien soy?**

 **Que lo disfruten ! ;D**

 **Capitulo 5:¿Amiga?**

Sali de la sala de delegados dejando a Nathaniel tirado en el suelo y me fui a mi salón y clase correspondiente pero cuando entre me lleve una gran sorpresa...Estaban la mayoria de las personas que me hicieron daño y un mundo de sentimientos y emociones aparecieron en mi...tristeza,dolor,odio,enojo y mucha pero mucha sed de venganza...como estaba parada en la puerta todavia no me miraban pues estaban platicando entre ellos pero hay algo que escuche decir...

-Ya le dije a Violeta, Castiel y Lyssandro, hay que ser amigas de esa chica nueva, se mira que tiene dinero, hasta llego en limosina y podremos sacarle mucho provecho...pero necesitamos que halguien la enamore... haci que ¿Quien se apunta chicos?- No lo puedo creer estan hablando de mi...Creo que despues de todo estos ultimos 2 años ellos no han cambiado en nada, siguen siendo una bola de hipocritas, pues nisiquiera Nathaniel intento pedirme perdon...pero no voy a caer esta vez, ahora necesito pensar un plan para poder cobrar venganza ...

-Pues solo si la chica es linda yo me apunto para enamorarla-hasta Ken se covirtio en uno de ellos...no puedo creer que despues de todas las burlas que sufrio por su culpa callera tan facil.

-Esta bien,yo estoy de acrdo en sacarle provecho a la chica solo que ¡MI! Nathaniel no puede hacercarse a ella ¡ENTENDIDO!...mmm ahora que lo pienso porque no ha llegado a clases a el nunca se le hace tarde-Al parecer Melody seguia obsesionada con Nathaniel...de verdad parece una yandere °_°

-En primer lugar Nathaniel no es tuyo y lo necesitamos para el plan y en segundo lugar...tienes razón que habra pasado que aun no llega-Dijo Rosalya

Queria saber que mas decian pero el profesor entro y me vio por lo que me dijo:

-Tu debes de ser la nueva no? espera porfavor para decir que tendremos una nueva alumna en la clase...Chicos silencio porfavor tengo un anuncio que darles-cuando el profesor dijo eso todos comenzarón a murmurar pero cuando me dijo que me presentara todos se callaron y me miraban fijamente...

-Si no tengo otra opción...pffff...enrealidad no me interesa decirles nada sobre mi haci que lo unico que dire es que no me interesa ser amiga de ninguno de ustedes ni de nadie haci que porfavor no me hablen y no molesten...-cuando dije eso fije mi mirada en los chicos y pude escuchar que Rosalya dijo "es ella" y como me miraban de pies a cabeza al parecer no me reconocieron pues vi que los chicos hicieron una seña de si a Rosalya que me imagino es que aceptan seguir su plan...ashhh en definiva en receso habrian muchas personas en la enfermeria.

-...ok pase y tome haciento al lado de la joven Samantha porfavor...Samantha levanta la mano para que sepa quien eres-en ese momento levanto la mano una chica muy hermosa...tiene el cabello churoso de un color negro azulado,unos ojos hermosos de distinto color, uno azul zafiro y el otro tan negro como la noche,de tez blanca y complexion delgada,usa lentes y parece una muñeca de porcelana pero no es muy pequeña...estaba apunto de ir a mi lugar cuando un chico al que conosco muy bien (Ken) dijo:

-No es justo no nos ha dicho su nombre...

-Tiene razon joven Kentin,señorita podria decir su nombre porfavor.

Cuando dijo eso agache la mirada,mi pelo cubrio mis ojos y se volvieron completamente negros y dije:

-Algunos ya me conoceran, yo soy Valentina Morphin-cuando dije mi nombre levante la mirada y vi a todos con una mirada llena de odio y rencor y segui mi camino hasta mi lugar sin mirar a nadie.

Cuando llegue a mi lugar la chica que estaba a un lado mio parecia muy callada y vi que estaba haciendo un dibujo, me hacerque un poco mas y logre ver que estaba dibujando un cielo nocturno...ese dibujo era hermoso y nose porque pero cuando me sente a su lado senti que ella era una chica muy sincera y que podia confiar en ella...

Terminaron las clase y estaba apunto de salir del Aula pero una mano me sujeto..

-Vale, que gusto verte..a donde te fuiste y mirate que hermosa estas que te paso.-QUEEE no puedo creer que Rosalya tenga el sinismo de hablarme, no,no puedo resistirlo voy a explotar...

-Si vale nos preocupaste mucho..pero que linda estas...donde estubiste todo este tiempo?-Tambien Ken? Dios mio pero que personas tan sin verguenzas si alguien de ellos me vuelve a hablar en serio voy a explotar..

-Valentina! no sabes cuanto te extrañamos do...-no puedo mas esta gente si que es estupida, creo que les tendre que dar un regalito..

_YAAAA dejenme en paz,NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGAN EL SINISMO DE HABLARME DESPUES DE TODO EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE ME HICIERON VIVIR...TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS HIPOCRITA..CREEN QUE SOY ESTUPIDA O QUE,NO VOY A VOLVER A CAER UNA MENTIRA TAN TONTA,CAMBIE OK,SI,CAMBIE Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE GENTE COMO USTEDES QUE SIGUE SIENDO IGUAL DE HIPOCRITA QUE ANTES ME VUELVA A LASTIMAR...LOS ODIO!-no me pude contener a Rosalya que era la mas cercana recibio una fuerte cahetada al igual que Voleta y Melody,a Kentin le di una patada en el estomago y a Castiel no lo soporte y le di una muuuy fuerte patada en sus partes...no me importo que ahi en frente estubieran mas alumnos...un par de gemelos y la chica con la que me sente los cuales miraron la escena atonitos..

Ellos se fueron sin decir palabra alguna y los acompañaron lo dos chicos que estaban en el salón y la chica se me hacerco y me dijo:

-Hola soy Samantha Morel Brown,pero puedes decirme Sam...sabes creo que le diste su merecido a esos chicos...son las peores personas que he conocido...me hicieron mucho daño pero por lo que veo a ti tambien,que te parece si somos amigas?.

Esa chica me aspiraba confiansa pero nose si confiar en ella...aceptare o no?

 **Gracias espero sus raviews :D**


	6. IMPORTANTE LEER PORFAVOR!

**AVISO**

 **Hola perdon por no subir la continuación de la historia...pero desde hace algunos dias me he quedado sin computadora :( y en lo que compramos otra o arreglamos la que tengo sera muy dificil seguir subiendo los capitulos ya que desde el celular es mas tardado...pero antes del dia miercoles 17 prometo subir el suiguiente capitulo...Gracias por sus raviews y estoy intentando hacer los capitulos un poco mas largos...pero aviso para que no piensen que ya no cuntinuare la historia.**

 **Ademas de eso quiero buscar mas OC's por lo que agradeceria que me mandaran ideas con estas descripciones...**

 **Chicos**

Edad:17-19 años

Apariencia:

Gustos:

Personalidad:

Pasado: (si se puede me gustaria que me pusieran un pequeño resumen de su pasado)(No es obligatorio)

 **Y con las chicas seria lo mismo solo que de 16-18 años...**

 **Gracis por su apoyo y quiero agradecer a Tsukichan por sus comentarios y su idea para OC...**

 **Hasta la proximaa!**


	7. Capitulo 6 ¿Amiga? Parte ll

**Capirulo 6:¿Amiga? Parte ll**

 **POV Vale:**

Esa chica me aspiraba confianza pero nose si confiar en ella ... aceptare o no?

Espera ella dijo que tambien le hicieron daño ... yo no sere como ellos ...

-Mmmm...pues si ellos me lastimaron y mucho y creo que tu y yo podremos tomar venganza juntas...ademas por lo que yo veo tenemos muchas cosas en comun... por ejemplo al parecer ni tu,ni yo somo lo que los demas creen o me equivoco?-dije

-Genial,siempre he querido tomar venganza contra ellos... y es sierto todos creen que ser amiga de alguien como yo es dificil pero en realidad es todo lo contrario y poreso aqui en la escuela no tengo amigos ... pero tu me caes super bien y me alegra poder ser amiga tuya -dijo con una sonrisa... y es cierto nunca ubira imaginado que ella pudiera ser tan amable.

-Oye si no te incomoda...puedo preguntarte que te hicieron ?.

-Perdon,pero no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para decirtelo...que te parece si mejor saliendo de clases llamo a algunos amigos,te los presento y luego vamos a mi casa y te cuento.

-Tienes razón...ok solo deja llamo a mis padres para decir que llegare tarde a casa.

-Ok te espero.

Sali del saĺón y le marque a mis padres para avisarles..

 **En la enfermeria**

 **POV Rosalya**

No lo podiamos creer esa era Valentina...no entiendo que le paso...esa estupida estaba gorda,usaba lentes y nunca se maquillaba...ahora tiene un cuerpo envidiable,su ropa es de diseñadores famosos,usa poco maquillaje y aunque me enoje se ve hermosa...y su caracter...ella era muy ingenua..que es lo que le paso?

Y todavia la estupida de Vale me cachetea...que es lo que le pasa, pero me las va a pagar ... volvera a caer y aunque ahora no pueda ejecutar el plan ya tengo uno nuevo...

-Chicos como se sienten?-pregunte a los demas pues las chicas tenian los cachetes igual de rojos que yo . .

-Me duele, y todavia no asimilo qu esa sea valentina...es tan linda...pero como se le ocurre pegarme...-dijo kentin

-CALLATE !, a mi me fue peor que a todos nisiquiera se si podre caminar ,esa tarada me dejo sin descendientes...-dijo castiel

-Pues a nosotras tambien nos duele...como se hizo tan fuerte-dijo Violeta sobandose el cachete

-Chicos! ya vieron llego Valentina y esta muy cambiada!-dijo Nathaniel entrando a la enfermeria.

-NATHANIEL! esa estupida me dio una cachetada...tenemos que hacer algo para hacerla pagar-dijo melody llendo con Nathaniel y abrazandolo.

-Asi que a ustedes tambien...-dijo Nathaniel

-No se preocupen chicos...que les parece si nos juntamos en el parque saliendo de clases y les cuento algo que pense...Castiel cuando sanes de tu problemita ve y busca a Lysandro y avisale...yo mejor ya me voy...

-Esperen...nosotros tambien iremos con ustedes para que nos expliquen que esta pasando-Alexy que se habia mantenido callado hablo.

-Ok ok...y si quieres tambien puede venir el friki de tu hermano...-dije

-Oye! yo no soy ni friki ni raro,yo soy o-ta-ku y ga-mer ok...ademas porque preferiria ir y escuchar una aburrida historia a pasarme todo el dia encerrado en mi cuarto con mi hermoso psp jugando videojuegos y viendo anime...-dijo Armin enojado

-Porque yo lo digo her-ma-ni-to o acaso quieres que pasemos todo el dia de compras?...sabes que puedo obligarte a ir o algo le puede pasar a tu hermosa CONSOLA-dijo alexy con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

-o_o ...o-ok he-hermanito ire...-dijo Armin...

 **Con Valentina**

 **POV Vale**

Termine de hablar con mis papas los cuales me dieron permiso salir,pero dijieron que no llegara muy tarde y si fuera asi que les llamara para que fueran por mi...

-Listo,mis padres aceptaron...

-Noooo,no me digas,como no se escucho hasta aca...era obvio que no lo podia saber verdad...

-Ok ok ya entendi el sarcasmo

-Jajaja en fin,mientras hablabas con tus padres hable con mis amigos y dijieron que nos ven saliendo de clases en el parque y despues vamos todos a mi casa.

-Genial desde que llegue no he pasado por el parque-miro el relog-creo que ya es hora de ir a nustra suiguiente clase que ya nos va a tocar quimica.

-Tienes razón vamonos..

Teminaron las clases y Sam y yo nos dirijiamos camino al parque..¿Me pregunto como seran sus amigos?

 **Perdon por la tardansa y espero les guste...**

 **Dejen sus raviews**


End file.
